Halloween Is Always Fun
by Arada
Summary: No Crossover. Hiei has no idea about human traditions and holidays so of course he'll have no idea about this one either but the gang's going to show him. What will he do? A lot of humor people! Complete!
1. The Fun Really Begins

**A/N: **Argh! I have no idea how to start the next chapter of _**Youko's Brother Suichi** _so I don't know when the next chapter will be posed but hey it's getting there. Anyway here's a new story while you're waiting for the-who-knows-when- next chapters of the stories I already posted will be up. Sorry for the delays but my minds all weird like right now. Okay, this story is for Halloween that's coming really soon. Hoep you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **This is giving me a headache! I own no Yu Yu Hakusho, okay people?

**Warning(s): **Not much, a little cursing maybe and humor.

**Halloween Is Always Fun**

**Chapter 1: **The Fun Really Begins

-

-

"No."

The word had immediately flown out of his mouth as they ganged up on him. One teenager had his arms pinned behind him before he had a chance to protest and another was holding make-up to his face, watching with great amusement as he blanched and squirmed in the strong arms of the one holding him down.

He glared at the boy with the black raven hair and dressed in a black cape with pale skin. He smirked like a mad-man and showed his bloody fangs. His dark blue lips moved as he said, "Come on Hiei, Halloween's fun. You'll have a reason to be able to scare people and it only comes once a year," the boy's almond shaped dark chocolate brown eyes seemed to dance with laughter.

His black gloved hands still held tightly onto Hiei's small and firm shoulders even though Hiei shrugged, "Hn. Maybe."

He grinned a feral grin and gestured to a black hooded figure that vaguely resembled a girl underneath the black cloak. She had shining pink eyes and a smile was placed firmly on her oval shaped face, "Oh thank you Hiei. Now just put some of this on to get ready," she replied and motioned to the make-up pad in a boy's hand…or more of a girl's hand.

Hiei blinked.

Then he blinked again.

He blinked several more times before he just stared; his mouth agape as he watched a girl with red hair come to him. Her bright green eyes stared back and she smiled brightly at him before putting her long red hair in a pony-tail. Hiei could not believe Kurama; his best friend for a long time dressed up as a girl- and a human girl no less! This holiday or event or tradition or whatever it was, was ridiculous! Botan, the ferry girl, was dressed up in a black cloak that was similar to his own and Yusuke Urameshi, the Spirit Detective, had on make-up!

His face was completely covered in white stuff that made him look real pale! He had plastic fangs and they were covered in food coloring or whatever it was that the humans called it but whatever it was, it was certainly not real blood… Yusuke also dressed up in a black outfit and a black cape. He said something about him being a vampire but Hiei had no idea what he meant by that.

What really surprised him and his blood boil was Kurama. He had a lot of pride and Hiei was really surprised to find him in a pink dress, wearing make-up and a smile on his face. There was defiantly something quite wrong with that picture. Yoko wouldn't have been able to put up with it so he was also surprised to have found him playing along as well.

Hiei was in a tangle. If Kurama came near him with that human woman make-up again, he'd have to restrain himself from lashing out at him and biting or cutting or slicing his arm off, not to mention his neck. He growled lowly so that only Kurama got the idea but what he received wasn't quite what he had been expecting. Kurama only smiled and nodded before opening the make-up kit.

That caused Hiei to squirm even more which caused Yusuke to get annoyed and tighten his grip. "Stay still," the vampire dressed teen whispered into his ear and Hiei glared at him before reaching for his katana. Before he could move his arm a couple of inches toward the sword on his belt, he felt Yusuke shift and tighten his grip on his arms, "I said stay still," he hissed.

"You can't tell me what to do detective," he hissed back and showed glinting small fangs out to the raven haired boy.

Kurama waved his hand, "Don't worry Yusuke," he assured him before he could come up with another retort, "I got it taken care of," he said simply and smiled so brightly Hiei glared back. With a small step forward Kurama smirked, "Hiei…If you don't dress up and come trick-or-treating with us, I'd be force to play my hand," he said rather coolly.

"What the hell are you talking about fox?" he scowled deeply, not understanding.

Kurama just smiled mysteriously, "I mean I will tell Yukina the truth."

Hiei's mouth flew open at the very simple statement. Was Kurama black-mailing him? He was black-mailing his best friend? He trusted him with that secret and a small handful of others to keep quiet about that piece of knowledge and now Kurama was betraying him? What has the world come to?

He grumbled but agreed none-the-less with a small nod of his head. Yusuke let go of his grip and whistled over-dramatically, "Wow Kurama, didn't think you were going to do that…"

"Never mind that, here Botan, he's all yours," Kurama smiled at her and handed the kit to her.

She giggled and looked Hiei over before giggling like a mad-woman. With a small gulp, Hiei wondered what he was getting himself into. "Come Hiei. Let's go over to my Make-Up place," she said over-hyper.

Hiei reluctantly followed her to the other room of Kurama's mother's house. When he walked into the dining room or used to be dining room, he gulped again. The place was just like one of those places girls went to, to get their hair and stuff like that done. He hopped on a stool-like chair and waited for his nightmare to be over but what Hiei had yet to realize was-His nightmare was just beginning…

**A/N: **So how was it? Are you all into the spirit of Halloween yet? I know I am! Anyway read and review! Thanks so much.


	2. Picking out Costumes is Hard

**A/N: **Here's the next installment of **Halloween is Always Fun**. If you don't read information that's always on my profile you should but for those who don't here's some news: I'll be currently working on this story until perhaps after Halloween is over. That's when I'll start posting the new updates for the other stories, okay? Oh and I'm trying something new with the disclaimer and recap stuff. Boredom can get to ya, trust me.

**Hiei's Disclaimer: **If she ever owned Yu Yu Hakusho, I'd have already killed her ten times over if she ever actually did all the things she has done to me in her fanfiction.

**Kurama's Warning(s): **On a pleasant note, there's not much warnings except the slight cursing and Hiei sort of torture.

**Halloween Is Always Fun**

-

-

**Last Time: **

**Announcer Guy Gary: **Last time on Chapter 1, Hiei gets in a tangle and now his nightmares get worse. What costume will he pick?

-

-

**Chapter 2: **Picking out Costumes is Hard

"No."

Botan scowled at the short and firm answer as she twisted his lips, out of character for her, into a small tight snarl. That was the fifteenth costume he denied and she was quickly running out of ideas. After all, a blue haired cheery grim reaper only has so much.

She threw the comb down with a loud 'thud' and eyed Hiei with such venom that if he wasn't Hiei, the cold hearted fire demon he was, he would have been cowering on the ground at her feet, begging for forgiveness. That's right folks; she could be very scary if she had to, especially if she was wearing a hooded cloak which shadowed part of her face.

Hiei twisted around and faced the wall, "Hn," he scoffed.

Unknown to him, he was treading on thin ice as the last of her patience faded. With a frustrated growl that only Hiei could manage, she threw a vase that she seemed to have magically picked up off the once bare floor and it almost hit him but since he was Hiei and Hiei was naturally fast, he ducked as it shattered against the wall. She stomped off and threw one cold glare his way over her shoulders, "Fine then Hiei. Kurama will help you dress," she said darkly.

Hiei knew it was intended to be sarcastic but from the rumors he heard about the Great Yoko Kurama, he didn't want him to pick out his costume for Kurama will make sure he wears it and it will most likely be something embarrassing. With that uncomfortable thought, Hiei couldn't help but shudder as he imagined himself in human women clothing.

To his horror, someone walked in. Well no, make that two people. Hiei stared at the vampire teen smirking by the doorway, a small device in his hand. He was about to demand what it was Yusuke was carrying when someone coughed and he turned his attention toward a lanky tall teen with colorful hair colors.

Hiei stared at the boy for a long time. The boy had a clownish suit on, like what the clowns usually wore and what made him stare more at was a big red shiny ball like thing wear his nose should have been. Oh gods, Hiei watched the boy move forward proudly, was that the oaf or the clown fool, Suzuka?

He couldn't decide what to do: Laugh and point at him and call him Idiot or glare at him and call him moron?

He decided to do both so he snorted, "And what the hell are you supposed to be? Some kind of clown? Idiotic Moron."

Kuwabara snorted back, "Well at least I look better as a clown than that Suzuka guy or whatever. But anyway shrimp, we're here to watch you get into your costume," Kuwabara smirked.

That reminded him that Yusuke was still there and he still didn't know what Yusuke was carrying. He looked at the detective and met eye contact before motioning to the human device in his hands. Yusuke shrugged and held it up for Hiei to see, "It's just a camera."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"It's something to capture you in a picture. It's kinda like it captures your soul but not really," Yusuke tried to explain, pausing to get the right words in.

He chewed the bottom of his lips as Hiei stayed quiet, trying to process the new idea into his twisted up mind. After a few minutes Hiei walked forward and examined the camera before shrugging, "So it captures peoples' souls? Hn. Crafty," he replied, smirking before handing it back to the vampire dressed teen.

"It doesn't capture peoples' souls," Yusuke amended, "It…umm…How do I say this…?"

Hiei snorted and waved it off, "Hn. Forget it, I could care less about some stupid human made tool. Now a gun or some knife or something, that'd be interesting to say the least," Hiei's dark red eyes glinted.

Finally looking back at Yusuke, Hiei leaned against the wall, "Who's doing the costume thing anyway?"

Yusuke smirked darkly, "Kurama."

As if on cue and to the others' surprise, thick clouds of smoke issued throughout the small room. Hiei blinked in the fog and had to squint his eyes to see the others next to him. They were both in their defensive stances and that would look quite odd to see a vampire and a clown like that but they were all concentrating on the aura around them.

It seemed so familiar and at the same time not really. It was different from Kurama's that Hiei could tell but as he locked on harder to the energy he could vaguely sense Kurama's mixed in with the other.

He gasped slightly, "That energy…belongs to…"

"Yoko," Yusuke finished and relaxed, letting his guard drop but not fully.

Finally the energy dispersed and left three teens with narrowed eyes and a silver fox demon standing proudly in the room with them. With his fangs out showing and his lips curled visibly into a small smirk he strolled over to the weary looking boys, "Hello detectives. Kurama let me out to play."

Hiei growled dangerously, "Why? I thought you to be too old to be trick-or-treating Yoko Kurama," he glared deeply at him.

Yoko's face turned slightly darker, "Why Hiei, you didn't know? I am your costume picker and you better believe me when I say it's going to be so embarrassing that I won't let you live this one down," he smirked toward the end.

He licked his lips as he saw the assortment of clothing to choose from in the room. Stepping toward Hiei he clapped his clawed hands together, "Alright Hiei, remember what I say goes, no exceptions. Let's get started," he smirked at the look of horror etched in Hiei's usually scowling face and let out a deep, musical laughter that bounced off the walls of the used-to-be dining room and let it ring throughout the halls, "This will be fun."

-

-

**A/N: **So did you people out there like that? Was it funny, good, okay, bad, horrible; what? So after reading my little fanfiction that's not theat great but I think it is, leave a comment or question or whatever, okay? Hopefully the questions you had that concerned last chapter was/were answered in this one. If not, well sorry. Thanks for reviewing/reading so far and continue to do so. So bye now and hope to see a comment or two.


	3. Damn You Yoko!

**A/N: **Hello people! I'm not too sure if this should be the last chapter or not so it's up to you guys. Do you want me to add a couple more chapters or leave this as the end? I don't care either way. So onto the possibly last chapter of **Halloween Is Always Fun**.

**Kurama's Disclaimer: **How could a 14 year old girl on this FanFiction website own a huge and popular show?

**Hiei's Warning(s): **Possible cursing, possible OOC (Out of Character) and damn Hiei torturing! That's it so shut up and read!

**Halloween Is Always Fun**

-

-

**Last Time: **

**Yusuke Urameshi: **Last time on Chapter 2, Hiei gets in a troublesome situation (For him anyway) and now the infamous demon thief Yoko Kurama shows up. What will our favorite foxy-boy make the cold-hearted fire demon wear now? People, come on and read on to Chapter 3 to find out!

This chapter's gonna have a full shit load of action-pack, downright hilarious moments so read on damnit!

-

-

**Chapter 3: **Damn You Yoko!

Hiei stared.

And he stared…

And he stared…

And he-

"Try it."

The statement shook him out of his trance and a horrified look flashed through on his face before it went back to its usual scowl. He vowed to kill the demon when he could get his sword back from the stupid detective that said he needed to work on his anger problems. Hiei's glare intensified when he heard a click and shielded his eyes as a white flash washed over the room in a blink of an eye. Looking back at the clothes and everyone's cheerful/smirking faces, he huffed and snatched the costume before stalking over to the bathroom.

Yoko was having way too fun with this. He loved his free time and plus tonight was a special night where he got to torture Hiei. Of course he could always torture Hiei any point in the daytime when he had freedom but today was different; today he got to torture Hiei _with reason_.

He smirked proudly when Hiei marched out of the bathroom in clothes that were that of royalty. He wore a big hat and between his teeth that he was slowly chewing back and forth was a blue shiny pacifier. His hat was blue as his clothes and his pants were tan. He crossed his arms and frowned with narrowed eyes up at his torturers.

"You look like Pacifier-breath!" Yusuke blurted out and crashed down with laughter.

Laughter was like a disease and it caught on fast as Kuwabara clutched his hand over his mouth to hold back from laughing but fell on his back as well with tears of laughter rolling down his face. Yoko smirked proudly at his masterpiece, "That should get Koenma back also! I stole his clothes from him last time we visited. Well I made Kurama do it but hey it worked," he shrugged at the raised eyebrow of his victim, "Can you believe the little brat? He's practically royalty and he only has one set of those clothes."

"I'm not going out dressed like the baby," Hiei scoffed.

He walked back to the bathroom but before he could open the door, thick green vines came out of the floor and covered the door blocking his entrance. With a glare Hiei turned back around to find himself looking at the well built chest of Yoko. Yoko smirked down at him, "Remember: What I say goes," he said calmly.

Hiei scowled up at him but being the man of his word, grunted in acceptance before taking a seat against the wall near the door to get out of the room.

Finally for what seemed forever, the sun started to go down and the little trick-or-treaters started racing out of their houses and ring doorbells. Yusuke stepped out onto the front porch and with another glance at Hiei and made sure he wasn't looking, he snapped yet another picture and that received him a scowl which he returned a snicker.

Checking the bags for the candy, Kurama, smiled cheerfully at the others and started to walk. Kuwabara fell in step with him and Yusuke edged behind, pushing Hiei along in front of him.

"This is pointless," Hiei muttered.

Yusuke grinned viciously and shifted his bag in front of him as they turned toward the street, "Wait 'till we get the candy. That's the best part," he laughed.

Hiei shrugged, "I never heard of it and nor have I tried any. I don't want any," he quickly added at the eyes widening from both Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Before he could do anything, the vampire dressed teen darted forward and grabbed his shoulders, halting everyone in their tracks. He twisted Hiei around and gave him a long puzzled and surprised look, "You never had candy?"

-A shake of the head.

His jaws dropped.

It was impossible for Yusuke Urameshi to never have candy, much less sugar. It was unheard of. Even demons should have some form of sugar, anything to get hyper up! He stared at the scowling, impatient fire demon in his grasp, "Never had sugar?" he asked carefully.

His answer was another no.

He was completely devastated now. Kurama sweat-dropped at the scene. Yusuke obviously didn't have a clue of what he was doing. The scene was comical. Yusuke was shaking Hiei vigorously as if he was a rag doll and Hiei was slowly getting dizzy, sick and angry; mostly angry and annoyed really.

Stepping forward with his pink dress fluttering and dancing in the nice night of autumn, he almost tripped over his dress. Scowling at the big pink dress he was wearing, he got back up before he could completely fall and took another step carefully until he reached Yusuke and Hiei. "Calm down Yusuke," he tried to make Yusuke loosen his grip which he did, "It's normal for a full demon like Hiei to not know what sugar is and therefore not have any. It's actually a human thing," he explained.

"But you know it," Yusuke protested.

With Kurama's glare, Yusuke flinched and backed away, regretting wholly of what slipped out of his mouth.

"I'm not a demon Yusuke. At least not **me **but Yoko is," Kurama said all too calmly.

Getting off the subject he looked at the scowling Hiei and looked back at a scowling Kurama. Oh dear, he was definitely in deep shit! He took off at his full speed with Kurama and Hiei very close to him. Kuwabara stood on the street, glancing around.

"What about Halloween?" he called.

When he received no answer, he took his bag and walked to a house. He shrugged and rang the doorbell, "Oh well more candy more me then."

-

-

-

**A/N: **Like I said before, continue or let it be complete here? Your choice but as always after reading comment on it. Oh and thanks to the reviewers! Later people and Happy early Halloween!


	4. Trick Or Treat? Which One?

**A/N: **Alright hey everyone. I'm doing fast updates for this story if you could not tell and thanks to my readers I will continue on for a couple more chapters. This will not be a long story since it's the Spirit Detective Gang on Halloween. I thought it might be fun to write a story about Halloween since it's near. Now moving along, here's chapter 4 of: **Halloween Is Always Fun**.

**Yusuke's Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Good grief, are you people blind?

**Kurama's and Hiei's Warning(s): **Cursing. Yes, some cursing as Hiei said and many moments of some hilarious scenes. Hn. Fox, you take too long. Whatever, that's all so please read the chapter now.

**Halloween Is Always Fun**

-

-

**Last Time: **

**Kazuma Kuwabara: **Okay so on the third chapter, Hiei had to dress up like our bossy baby person Koenma and lemme tell ya, he didn't like it but you guys already know that so onward to the actual chapter thingy.

-

-

**Chapter 4: **Trick or Treat? Which One?

"Damn you guys hit hard."

The grumbling vampire rubbed the lumps he obtained from crashing down into a nearby garbage can in a dark ally in the city. He was running so hard and fast he couldn't stop in time to hit the brick wall of an apartment and still refused to believe it was due to his clumsiness and thus kept on blaming the extremely annoyed Hiei and Kurama. Kurama glared at him but what really made Yusuke afraid was Hiei, glaring back ten-folds.

He gulped as the chilly night air suddenly became slightly warmer. Hiei was glaring death at him was another sign he was in trouble and the slight shake of his right arm which is bandaged up still was the third sign of death approaching and approaching fast. Walking faster, Yusuke could feel his heart beat beating faster as Hiei sped up his pace as well.

"You want me to hit you hard detective?" he sneered, gripping his katana and slowly pulling it out.

Kurama quickly grabbed his arm and pushed the sword back in, "No Hiei. You're lucky people think that's fake. You can get in trouble with the authorities out here," he warned his short tempered friend and Yusuke nodded in agreement, sighing with relief when Hiei put it away.

"Hn; you mean the humans," he snorted, "Where the hell is the oaf?"

Kurama and Yusuke both shrugged, ignoring the sudden change of subject and bluntness of it. Before anyone could respond to the question properly; out of the night and on the street, danced out a clown-like figure. Hiei raised an eyebrow and already figured it out to be the buffoon they were ironically talking about.

"Oaf," he greeted and blinked when a bag full of small pieces of what he assumed were candy, was shoved into his own arms. Glaring at the cheerful Kuwabara, he dropped the load and stood at the other side of the street, away from the others who had already met back with Kuwabara and were talking about Halloween and its traditions Hiei had no idea in Hell was about.

So he was just content to stand alone in the chilly night, watching little trick-or-treaters rush by, spilling candy everywhere and racing other humans to the houses/apartment buildings to get more of those 'candy.'

A girl with blonde hair who looked to be 6 or 7 years old by human standards looked at Hiei with wide blue eyes. She wore a pink ballet shirt and a small crown was placed upon her head. Hiei snorted at the girl who was about his height.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hn."

"You look like a baby," she giggled and made Hiei steam but he didn't show it physically, "Did your mommy dress you up?"

Hiei side-glanced at the naïve human child before shrugging lightly, "Sure why not," he lied, not really caring either.

"You're short."

The statement rang out and the whole street silence as Hiei tried not to strangle the little girl right there and then. The group quickly went over to them and the mother of girl, somehow sensing Hiei's rage rushed over to her little girl. The child, still having no clue of how Hiei was trying to restrain from slashing her head off asked yet another naïve question that only a little innocent child could manage, "What's your name?" she asked with great confidence.

"Hiei," was his simple answer.

"Hi-Eye?" she tried pronouncing.

Hiei's eyes twitched and inside he was imagining her death in a cruel way. Well what did you expect with the Great Hiei? It wouldn't be a good idea to leave him in a room with no way out with a small child, questioning him day in and day out.

The mother pulled her away and she waved them a good-bye, "Bye short friend Hi-Eye!" she called back cheerfully.

With a vicious growl Hiei leapt over them and crashed down on the ground on his feet. He glared at the girl and woman before flexing out claws. He gripped the katana tightly and twisted it out, letting it shine in the glaring moonlight of the night while the mother screamed.

The little girl, not knowing what was going on screamed too and Hiei marched over to them, showing his dangerous demonic fangs. Grabbing the girl by her locks of hair, he pulled her up and slashed off her neck which came down to the ground and rolled down the street; eyes filled with horror and mouth agape in bewilderment.

"That's what you get for messing with me human," he sneered at the woman.

The woman burst to tears and took off running, blindly to a telephone booth or somewhere else, away from the mad-man. Hiei started laughing manically.

-

"Hey Hiei," Yusuke called.

He was freaked out, finding Hiei standing on the street with a smirk planted on his face. He had begun to laugh and it had scared away the girl and mother. They had left after he began to space out. He didn't know Hiei would like Halloween this much! Hell, he didn't know Hiei would like it period.

Snapping awake and getting his eyes back into focus, Hiei sulked. It was only a dream. He didn't really kill the annoying human child. But at least it was a good dream. "Hey Hiei…I remembered something," Yusuke started suddenly.

Hiei snorted, "You, detective, actually remembered something? I didn't think that was possible considering you need a brain to remember," he said flatly.

Glaring Yusuke decided not to retort which was a first for him. Being the teen who didn't need more headaches because of him and Hiei fighting, Kurama was glad and urged him to continue with his idea. Kuwabara agree wholly.

"Well, Hiei's never actually trick-or-treated so let's get him to try at least once," Yusuke said and the others agreed, except of course, Hiei.

Being out numbered, he grumbled but other than that, did not complain further. They walked to a small sized house with a blue roof and the house was painted white. Ringing the doorbell, Kurama pushed Hiei up the steps and they all waited eagerly for the owner to come out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," they heard a grumpy male's voice reply on the other side of the house.

The door opened and an over-weight man stepped out with a big bowl of candy. He snickered as he took a look at the trick-or-treaters, "So what do you say?"

Hiei huffed but didn't reply. Kuwabara nudged him in the back and he gritted his teeth, "Trick-or-treat."

The man laughed but turned serious, "Trick. Now go home, bunch-a-gay ass teens. Get a life," he grunted and slammed the door shut leaving three surprised spirit detectives and one grumpy one.

There was long silence as they all stood there on the porch.

"That could have gone better, huh?" Kuwabara managed to say and for once the others could agree with him.

-

**A/N: **So was this chapter just as funny as the last? Thanks to the reviewers and comment on this chapter, thanks. Later people.


	5. Candy Contest! Part 1 and 2

**A/N: **Here it is folks! The last chapter of **Halloween Is Always Fun**. It was nice working on this story and now I'm also happy to be able to complete it. Sorry for the semi long wait but now here it is. I wanted to finish this before Halloween starts in about...2 or 3 days. Happy early Halloween folks and please read, enjoy and review, thanks.

**Disclaimer: **No I cannot say I own this anime but I can say how much I **wish **I own it.

**Warning(s): **Last chapter of the story and goodness it's rushed. Sorry for any grammar problems and it's going to have some cursing.

**Halloween Is Always Fun**

-

-

**Last Time:**

**Hiei and Kurama: **Last time on chapter 4, Hiei's first try of trick-or-treating turned out miserably. _HN! _Right…Carrying on now…What will Hiei and everybody do now? _Who cares, the readers just want to read! _–Grumbles- Fine Hiei; read on dear readers.

-

-

**Chapter 5: **Candy Contest (Part 1 and 2)

"Hey Urameshi…"

Yusuke looked at his dorky clownish friend and frowned, kicking at pebbles for a source of entertainment. Thinking he was being ignored, Kuwabara fumed and yelled again for attention, gaining an evil look from both Hiei because he was next to him and therefore had to cover his ears from the noise and from Yusuke because Kuwabara was just plain annoying.

The fox sighed and being the extremely polite and nice red-head he was, didn't even bother to listen to their argument. The night was going to be long, he could tell. Perhaps letting Hiei trick-or-treat with them wasn't such a fine idea? He shook his head to clear up his thoughts.

"Urameshi; guys! I got an idea," Kuwabara said.

Everyone stopped and the spiky haired teen dressed up as Koenma snorted. He folded his arms across his chest and huffed, "I'm not going to be seen with you buffoons and degrading myself lower by listening and going with the oaf's idea. Count me out," he sneered and meant to flit off somewhere but he was not prepared by a slender hand wrapping itself tightly onto his shoulder.

He tried shrugging it off but met with musical laughter as a reply, "Sorry Hiei but you aren't going anywhere so you can forget about it," a soft voice echoed out into the night sky.

"Good grief, Hiei's already misbehaving and it's only Halloween. 'Hate to see his reaction to Christmas," the detective muttered and ran his hand through his slick black hair. The comment was meant as a joke but none laughed.

Kuwabara frowned impatiently at them, "Can I talk now?" he mumbled, clearly annoyed.

When he received a nod, he lightened up again, "Alright…How's this sound? Since the shrimp knows how to collect the candy, we can split up.

"It can be like a contest. Collect the most candy and you win. We can start now and meet back here in two hours. Oh and no one can leave this city, got it or they're disqualified. Whoever wins can um…I dunno," he scratched his head.

"Whoever wins doesn't have to go on the next mission. They can have a 2 month break off," answered a voice.

The others turned around to find a frowning teenage Koenma in his boxers, "Now who stole my clothes?"

"This is going to turn into hell," Hiei and Yusuke both said at the same time. Yusuke stared at the half-naked Koenma and threw him Hiei's cloak, "Put this on for now," he snickered as the ruler dressed up.

He chewed on his real pacifier and looked at Hiei, "Don't even ask," the fire demon grumbled.

Kurama sighed and glanced at the others before Botan popped out of nowhere next to the small spirit ruler. This was going to be a long, no, a very long night as Botan handed Koenma a trick-or-treating bag. "You two are joining as well?" he asked tiredly.

Ignoring the tone of voice used to ask that question Koenma stood proudly on the street in front of the gang, "Of course. Even I and Botan need a break once in a while."

"Hn. I'm not going."

"Yes you are," Kurama glared at Hiei.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-,"

"Don't make me tell Yukina."

There was a groan.

"Fine."

"Let's split up into partners," Koenma suggested, "Whoever's team has the most, gets a 2 month vacation."

"What about you Koenma? What if you win, not saying you will though," Yusuke smirked.

That in turn received him a glare.

"Okay, okay, whatever…So what if you win?"

An evil smirk, "I get to bug you all for a whole 2 months."

Many groans could be heard and a grunt. "Meet back on this street in 2 hours, okay?" There were a couple of nods before everyone except Hiei and Kurama left. Yusuke and Kuwabara took off in one direction and Botan and Koenma disappeared at the same time. Kurama sighed and looked at Hiei, "I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

Kurama frowned, "Well let's go then."

"Hn."

Hiei just dragged his feet as he followed Kurama, still in his puffy dress, and watched many of the trick-or-treaters racing around as quickly as they possibly could. What was so important, so fun, about this human tradition? It was obviously something the Great Hiei could not possibly understand. He'd seen scarier of the lower leveled demons than these human dressed up ones.

He groaned as he stared at the fox's costume in utter disgust. Why was the fox wearing that when it didn't look scary at all and why did he have to be doing this and in the stupid baby's clothes no less. He could be having fun killing and laughing at demons he'd be killing but nooo…Stupid human tradition, stupid baby, stupid fox!

He was so lost in his own thoughts, the ever careful Hiei crashed into his ally's back and pummeled to the ground. He rubbed his head and looked up in frustration. Why the hell did they stop; why the hell did he stop? He looked up to him themselves in front of a door to a building. Oh…they were at a house…of course.

Getting back up, he grumbled a little and sucked on the replica pacifier lodged in his mouth. Kurama turned around in pure concern to see dark red eyes staring at him in frustration, "Are you okay?"

"Fine…Just fine."

He shrugged before he turned back around to ring the doorbell. The door stayed still for a minute before an old lady with a bowl of candy in her slightly shaking arms opened it, "Yes?" she asked before her blue eyes seemed to light up with recognition, "Ohh…It's you Shuichi. Here you go…Nice costume," the lady smiled and gave him a pile of candy.

She peered over his shoulder to find a dark haired boy looking away with sheer boredom before gesturing to him to his friend, "Would your friend like some as well?"

Kurama, busy putting the candy into his bag, waved at him to come over, which he did reluctantly, "Yes, yes, he'd love some. He'd never had any sweets so tonight's best for him to try some."

The woman made a gasp and ushered Hiei over before dumping the whole bowl into his bag, which he looked down in it with confusion. She smiled gently at the teen, "Oh dear me, never had sweets have you?"

Hiei snorted before shaking his head. The woman patted him on the shoulder before turning to her nice neighbor Shuichi, "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea Shuichi?" she asked.

Kurama looked up and shook his head before motioning to Hiei to wait for him down the stairs, "No I'm sorry but we have a contest we are in. Not tonight anyway," he politely turned down the old lady, "Sorry ma'am."

"Oh don't worry. You two have fun with that contest you're in," she smiled and closed the door lightly after Kurama made his good-bye to her.

It continued like that for many more houses down until it was two hours. Hiei glared down at a puddle that mirrored his glaring image. Kurama grinned down at him, "Oh come on Hiei, it wasn't that bad."

They were on the street the others told them to wait at when the two hours were up. Hiei grumbled and folded his arms over his chest with a small pout on his face, "Easy for you to say. Half of them were either saying how cute I am or pinching my fuckin' cheek," he growled and shuddered at the memories.

Kurama laughed, "Don't be such a drama queen."

"I am not a girl," he said stiffly.

That only made the other laugh at him some more. Biting at the pacifier he'd forgotten he had, he turned his glare on the grinning fox next to him, "What the hell's so funny now?"

"It's just that you always take things so literal Hiei! Drama Queen is actually a figure of speech," he burst out before laughing uncontrollably again which only seemed to frustrate the fire demon even more, "It means you're just over-reacting or exaggerating."

"I was not exaggerating," the fire demon huffed.

"Whatever," Kurama smirked.

Finally after what seemed forever in Hiei's opinion, the others came strolling over to them with many buckets of candy. They glanced at Hiei and Kurama before Koenma stepped forward, almost spilling his bags, "How'd you guys do?"

Kurama looked down into his bags, "Not as well as you seem to have Koenma."

He raised an eyebrow when Koenma laughed nervously, "Y-Yeah…"

"You didn't cheat did you?"

"O-Of course n-not!"

Botan sighed, "Looks like we're out," she said.

"Why do you say that?" Kurama asked, looking wearily at the nervous Koenma.

"We went back to the Spirit World and Koenma stole some of his dad's candy from a vault," Botan shrugged at the questioning looks from the group, "His dad likes candy…Everyone likes candy."

"Except me," Hiei said.

Kurama just shook his head, "So we all know Koenma and Botan are out so that makes the-,"

"-That makes the winner us," Yusuke pointed to him and Kuwabara and puffed out his chest proudly. He grabbed his large sack and opened it to see there was…

There was a large silence before Yusuke screamed out, "What the hell!? Where did all my candy go??"

Hiei smirked and stared at Koenma, "Looks like we win Koenma. 2 months of vacation," he said and glanced down at his suddenly very full bag of candy. He smirked at the angry detective.

"You stole my candy!"

"There was never a rule that said you cannot steal candy detective. Now Koenma what about that 2 month vacation?"

**_The End_**

-

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking this long with me and please review. My apologies for the rushed ending but hope you enjoyed it anyway. Happy early Halloween folks, and later.


End file.
